Star Trek: an eye for an eye, a war for a war
by Katherine2701
Summary: The chronicles of a battle scarred solider, who lost her sister, mother, mate and child to an endless war. Broken and rebuilt; damaged and healed; she searches for peace. Whether it'll be in this life or the next. OC/Khan. AU Written by Katherine 2701.
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek: An eye for an eye; a war for a war.

Chapter 1: Stranger's from a distant land

Life is like the seasons.

Some lives are like summers, long and passionate. They're full of romance and drama, that twist and turn people into following their destiny and finding their true loves while they live in fantasy worlds. Oblivious yet content, they live, breed and die without complaint for life appears prosperous for these people. They know not of evil or despair but of goodness and peace that we all long for.

Some lives are like spring, short yet happy. They're full of good memories and moments that change the world very little, but are important anyway. Their lives are coated with sugar and they always believe in the lies of the world like a flock of sheep. Dumb yet happy they live, and they never dream of dying even for an instant.

Some lives are like autumn, medium and changing. They're full of confusion and variety that twist and turn them into different paths that they sometimes lose track of. Like winding streams they flow through life until they eventually reach the mouth of the sea either content or not. They know what they choose to know and love their lives as they wake up every day to a new world for them to explore.

Then there are the lives like winter, short and bitter. They're full of fire and blood and anguish with nothing really goes right for them. They try and try to fight against the current around them, though at any time they could be swept under and ripped apart by the forces around them. They lose so much yet gain so little in return. They know reality as it really is and see the horror around them without distraction or ignorance like the others.

I am of the winter.

My story starts ironically on a summer's day. I remember that day vividly, though it pains me to remember it at times. I was with my sisters, talking about various philosophical debates that our tutors had been teaching us the day before. We lay in the orchard of our mother's garden, eating fruits from the trees with lazily contentedness.

My eldest sister Maina, named such due to our culture's fondness for the Maina flowers on the eastern meadows which though small grew to bear fruits that were more delicious then any other in the valley of our lands, was the most humble of us all. She conceded to our ideas with nodding modesty, not daring to speak of her own ideals for fear that we should take offence to her forwardness. She was kind and sweet and tender. Beautiful, ever so beautiful. Maina was small and slender, with shining black hair that fell elegantly to her shoulders. The pale purity of her face reminded me often of the statues of Trangoia, Goddess of rivers and peace. She looked modestly down at the floor below her, rarely looking up but when she did look up I tell you that you would fall in love with her instantly and from then on never think of anyone as beautiful ever again.

My younger sister Nolaina was the most sly and cunning of us all. She fought with viciousness against anyone who dared to disagree with her, blinding them with the witted remarks that she could invent instantly to cancel out your argument and render it forever void of meaning. Her eyes were sharp, piercing anyone who looked upon her with a stare that challenged and evaded you like a cunning beast from a lesser predator. She was tall and lean, with brown tresses that fell at the bottom of her waist but mostly was pulled back to allow her to have no distractions during an argument. She was forward and rash and quick to temper. Quirky in looks yet startling in intelligence. She looked through you as she spoke, examining you with pin-point accuracy like a javelin, which always made me nervous when I spoke to her.

It was a peaceful day. But not for long.

The first sign that danger was imminent was the sound like a hurricane descending down from the north. A blast of wind that cracked the tops of the trees like a whip, and deafened those who heard it. The ground rumbled and moaned, while the frightened screams of my people bit at my ears like an angry serpent. A cloud of dust flew from the north, choking my people in its embrace. A ship descended down from the heavens and the world was thrown into chaos. We had never before seen such power; nor such beings in our entire lifetimes. We ran towards our great city, seeking the safety within it. Nolaina fell back slightly; helping a terrified woman who clutched a small child in her hands and another beside her. I screamed at her to hurry; as my people flooded our city like a tidal wave. None of us knew what to do. We were scared, afraid of the unknown and the horrors it may bring. My people were farmers, a peaceful people who's last great war had been millennia ago.

We were not prepared to fight.

I looked behind me, a part of me curious to see who or what had emerged from the great sky ships, to see figures emerging from the tree line. They looked humanoid in shape, though from the distance I couldn't yet see their faces. As the screams and cries of my people filled the air; I couldn't keep my eyes off these creatures. At the time; I thought they must be messengers from the Gods. I thought that the high Goddess Lenina had a message for us. That she was calling us to go to her and bathe in her glory. How nieve I was back then. They were of course, not messengers from the Gods but monsters. That day my life and the lives of my people had been changed forever.

The beginning to an end had come.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek: An eye for an eye; a war for a war

Chapter 2: The ultimate evil

The next part of my story is hard to remember and even harder to say.

As the daughter of the Spiritual mother, I was expected to face danger before my people did to show my bravery and willingness to protect our people as well as the duty to meet these strangers with the dignity of a diplomat. Traditionally our people lived and farmed in one area of our planet; staying near the fields of our city for safety from the wild animals inhabiting the rest of the planet like the Digiion, a massive wild cat that had long, sabre like teeth and a down of feathers. As such, travellers did not exist to us unless it was people from the outer farms. I stayed near the entrance of the city, beside the great gates built of carved stone and reinforced by steel made from the mines located a few miles away that were opened by one of my ancestors to mine iron ore.

As the beings came closer to the city; the sound of trumpets blew in the air as my mother emerged to calm the people from their hysterical panic. I watched her hover across the surface of the ground with unearthly grace as the trail of her dress dragged behind her. The dress was made of our finest satin, dyed red and embroided by the most elegant in hands. A veil of crimson was displayed over her face as tradition demanded, so as no man could have the honour of seeing her face which was against our customs. One of her hands hushed the crowd while she took in the sight of the strangers approaching the city. She walked towards our position, the people bowing or throwing flowers on the floor before her in respect. To us, the Spiritual mother was a deity to be respected and feared for she held the hearts of the Gods. With a single gesture she could either heal or hinder a person, and with a look she could improve or destroy a family if they displeased her. I bowed, low and honourable as such was our way. Family was not above such an individual, only the Goddess and gods held greater power.

"Let them speak and tell us their wishes; the skypeople will not harm you!" She spoke elegantly with a gentle voice and an honest mind. We dipped our heads and rose slightly to watch these 'skypeoples' in hesitant wonder. When they came at speaking distance; my mother spoke again. "What is your business here friend?" she spoke in a louder but still soft voice that was like fine wine pouring over you; rich and sweet.

"We wish to speak to your leader, friend!" I remember that voice far too well; for I often dream of its possessor and of the pain her has caused me. I can give you ever detail about that ... that ... that monster! A handsome face, quirky but overall very bland. Slim build, arrogant temper and a complete disregard for the rules. He had a history of abusive relationships with his various lovers; but none of them went to the authorities out of fear and the fact they tried to hide this part of him away from the press for their personal safety. A monster, a complete monster. I will always loathe him above all others!

"You speak to her; now again what is your business?" my mother's voice echoed over the walls of the city, like an earthquake over the valley. At times when I have a moment to think, I wonder how my mother had been able to develop her voice to such a charismatic level. I had seen her move angry crowds to peaceful hymns, armies to victory and mere children to become heroes. Every word is planned, tested and evaluated. Every change in tone is exact. Every gesture is right. I've never been able to inspire people like her.

"Madam; we wish only to be friends with your people and to discuss possible relations between our people and your own!" He had the austerity to speak to us like friends back then. I remember even then, a slight tremor of hate for him still burned in me. Now it has evolved into an unstoppable inferno, full of despair and hate that he has turned me to with his careless actions ... I relieve the memory of the moment I finally watched the lights go out in his eyes every day and I enjoy it with sadistic glee.

"Your people?" I remember her saying with a tone that suggested more then one answer. The first was the obvious one; are there more of you. The second was if they obeyed you. A clever device to see if he was clever or straightforward or just sly or all of them. As I've said; she is ... she was one of the most clever person in my life a long time ago.

"Yes .. we come from another land; far away from here!" The monster hailed from the planet Tollana, a world like our own but far more prominent with deserts and drought. Their climate was vastly harsh and dry; more like Vulcan than Earth I suppose. With its simular high gravity and thin atmosphere along with large areas of barren land prone to dust storms. Volcanoes were often but not particularly dangerous as the people there lives generally near the main sea. They were also alike to humanity at this time; eager to find new life around them. So young though, too young. They did not yet understand the gravity of their discovery of interplanetary exploration and their mistake certainly will never be forgiven nor forgotten.

"If you wish to gain entry to our lands then we ask for you to be unarmed as per our culture dictates. No citizen may carry a weapon for purposes of harming another; no one is able to bypass this law!" she declared with a tone of challenge; daring him to try to defy her wishes. No man, woman or child enters the city with a weapon; punishment for this ancient law was instant death and had not been violated by anyone for over five thousand years. We needed no weapons, there were no neighbours to fight against and the predators were not confident about entering our domain in order to eat us. We kept to our side of the planet; they stayed in theirs. That was our unspoken rule.

"If you promise us our safety here; then we will respect your wishes!" The grim ironic echoes still make me cringe to tell you this. You know by now that they did us harm; and that they did not respect us enough not to encourage our wrath. They did not keep their promise and we damn well made sure we got revenge because of it.

The Tollans were simple travellers; not particularly advanced like many other worlds but still possessing the technology for simple space travel. They weren't massive in number or technology like those from other systems like Vulcan or Earth or Qo'noS but to our eyes they were the most advanced creatures we had ever seen. They had primitive weapons compared to the weapons of Starfleet and other superpowers but to us they were great warriors with powerful weapons of destruction if we displeased them. We treated them with fear, awe and envy; only later realising them for what they really were.

If only I had been more observant I could have prevented what happened next.

If I had seen the lust filled looks swept in the way of my sister by the young captain and acted upon it. If I had seen his heavy breaths as he saw her laughing with one of the musicians as he stared at her mouth with such longing. If I had seen the almost desperate attempts for his hand to catch hers so he could touch her ivory skin even for a few seconds. If I had seen him corner my sister and ask her frenzy things that would have shocked any young girl of her age as she fell back and cried out for him to leave her be.

If, that's always the question, if I had done this, if I had done that. But I didn't and that night while I slept he acted upon his animal instinct. We had invited the party of young men to rest in our home after they attended a grand welcoming feast for them before bidding them goodnight and retreating to our quarters. We all had our own rooms, and I always wonder what would have happened if I had been in the same room with Maina that night. I would have fought him off, beat him until I couldn't hit any more and defend my sister with every ounce of my being. I didn't and she paid the price.

I awoke that morning, ready to deal with the always dull peace treaties and talks. If you haven't figured it out by now; I was never one for diplomatic flowery speeches about friendship. Even then, I preferred a quick battle. Only then it was of wits and cleverness, instead of a full physical battle with punches and kicks that left me with a feeling of total euphoria. I was so hopeful, so carefree and then it happened.

No one could find Maina.

I remember the feeling of numbness that invaded me as we ran around the city searching for the girl who had never been late for anything. That stone feeling, like my body was preparing for a blow coming from no where. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't even speak. I just ran, ran to find her. I was so scared, panicked by what could have happened to my favourite sister.

I found her in the north courtyard.

She was laying there, hair spiralled around her like some sort of ethereal spirit of the Gods. I remember there was so much blood ... far too much. I stumbled slightly before dragging myself to her side. I clutched her hand, feeling the bitter splashes of tears fly down my face with wild abandon. I sobbed, begging her to come back to me. I begged her to not leave me, and for a second it seemed as if my cries for help had been pitied by the Gods as her eyes fluttered weakly. "Promise me that the monster shall not go unpunished, for my sake and for our people's!" her voice was so clear, like crystal bells over a calm stream. Blood dripped on to my dress as I stayed by her side, crying out my promise to follow her last words, not noticing her eyes flutter close and remain that way. Not noticing her flesh was cooling and turning pale as time went on. Not noticing my sister's soul leave her body, to join the Gods in the valley of the blessed. The only thing I could think of was her, and only her. How she comforted me as a child when I cut my knee while playing with the other little girls. How she nursed me when I fell sick. How she encouraged me to debate with my other sister so I could one day become the woman I am now. I cried till no tears came, till my voice was hoarse with grief, till the very bowels of my soul had turned to grief. And then hate filled me. Bitter, overpowering, exotic hate. I remember clutching the dagger that my sister had used to kill herself and walking towards the guests quarters, never seeing the horrified looks at me as they spotted the blood drying on my dress. I remember sticking the dagger inside his heart, a fitting place for one so evil. I remember his fellow's cry for mercy as I cut them down. I remember the cold days when my mother howled like a wild animal in madness over my sister's death. I remember the moment when my mother presented me with the gift that would aid our kind's revenge against the monsters and their kin. I remember their kind falling by my blade as I sought to revenge my fallen sister. I remember the day I found that the monsters had invaded the camp where my daughter and mate slept and butchered them without mercy. I remember the war, the cold, bloody war that stretched across several lifetimes.

I remember it all.

That bitter day still lies inscribed on my very heart; the day my sister died. I fulfilled my promise later, suffering so much to do so. I lost my heart, my body and my soul to make her spirit free of her pain. I was her shining knight; and now I am nothing more then a blood soaked solider.


End file.
